


Adam & Weiss

by alexical



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexical/pseuds/alexical
Summary: Adam gets revenge
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Adam Taurus
Kudos: 8





	Adam & Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fan art on r34
> 
> Don’t like don’t read and all that jazz

Adam reveled in what was happening before his eyes. The Schnee girl on her knees as she sucked him off. Promising to release her if she would do anything he told her to. Surely she couldn’t be that foolish, but it’s not like she’d ever escape him.

He pulled her off by her hair, backhanding the girl for the fun of it. 

Adam could tell she was losing her spirit. It gave him plenty of satisfaction. 

Adam grabs her by her arm and throws her so she’s laying on her stomach. He expected some resistance.

Seems like she’s finally starting to understand.

“If you ever manage to escape from here,” he said in a low tone, “Never forget you belong to me.”

He lines himself up behind her, and pushes his length inside her. He grins as the Schnee almost instantaneously cries out.

He starts to thrust slowly, savoring at least a few minutes of her before picking up pace. 

“How does it feel?!” Adam says, in almost a growl. “Tell me.”

Of course she doesn’t say actually say anything, nor did he expect her to. It was just fine hearing her moans and quick breathing.

His hand pushes her face down hard on the floor, as he doesn’t let up his rough thrusting. 

Adam finishes inside her, relishing in how she’s shaking. He remains in place for a few seconds and pulls out, getting clothed as he makes sure she doesn’t move. 

He pulls her up to her feet, or at least attempts to. He’ll show mercy for now. It looks like she’d rather lay where is.

Adam decides to feel in between her legs. The night wasn’t over.


End file.
